Finding Love
by Bert8813
Summary: One year has passed since the events at Garden, Seifer's a SeeD and Quistis is a little fat. A series of one shots following their budding relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own final fantasy VIII

Lusting after a former student is wrong even if he is the sexiest thing that has ever graced Garden.

'_Why did they have to build that gym?' _Quistis thought to herself watching Seifer bench press with Rajin spotting him. He was doing 150lb with no problem till he reached his third set.

Recently a piece of the quad had been turned into a gym for the students and faculty who wanted to exercise but not risk their lives in the Training Center. Zell gave Selphie the bright idea and she offered a part of her beloved quad to build it. The gym was small but fully equipped and was even in the works for expansion along with a dojo during the summer break.

Sweat dripped down Seifer's muscular chest through his tight white beater. Quistis wasn't the only woman checking him out. The women in the gym who weren't concentrating on their workout had their eyes on him too.

"One more set, ya know." Rajin said making sure that Seifer didn't kill himself pushing those weights.

"Okay." It took a few minutes but he finally finished his workout. As much as he liked lifting weights he got tired of starring at the ceiling and the razor bumps on Rajin's chin.

A year had passed since the Second Sorceress War and Seifer was back at Garden and a SeeD. Right after the war he was considered an international threat but during his and Edea's trials proved they were under mind control. Slowly he stopped being thought of as the Sorceress Lapdog and was just pain in the ass SeeD Seifer.

Getting up from the bench press he didn't even notice the women and a few men looking at him but one thing he did notice was Quistis. She was ogling him despite herself and her cheeks were a pretty shade of pink. She wasn't in either her uniform or her regular pink outfit but in a pair of black leggings and a purple tang top.

'_Since when did the Instructor have such an amazing body?'_ Seifer always had a little thing for Quistis but it was purely sexual, she had a pretty face and a decent body from what he could tell but seeing her in those gym clothes showed off a lot more.

'_She's thick…nice.'_

"Like what you see Instructor." He whispered in her ear as he walked past. "Cause I do." Shamelessly looking at her behind as he left the gym.

She couldn't hide the deep blush from the comment. She was used to men saying she was beautiful but never had they thought of her as sexy. Men seemed to like the idea of being with one of the top SeeDs who defeated the sorceress not the woman Quistis.

After the war Quistis seemed to be the only one in the group who didn't have a significant other. Rinoa and Squall, Irvine and Selphie immediately got together and Zell found the nerve to ask the quiet library girl out and they were dating. Her new companion was the cafeteria, she could almost best Zell in a eating contest and put on thirty pounds in about six months. For the last two months she had been in the gym five days a week trying to work off the fat. Taking an hour out each day after she finished her classes she would work out. After the war she got back her instructors license back and taught the lower classmen the history of magic and Garden history.

"Glad to know I'm making progress." She mumbled to herself as she walked to the row of treadmills. Seifer's emerald eyes on her behind made Quistis's lower regions a throb, at least someone thought she was sexy.

* * *

"Damn she looked good!" Seifer mumbled to himself.

"Watcha talkin bout boss?" Rajin asked looking at his friend from the floor of Seifer's dorm room. Balamb Garden added another floor for dorms where all the high ranking SeeDs and instructors slept. These new rooms had its own kitchen, double beds and bathrooms. The old dorms had communal bathrooms for students; the old SeeD dorms had individual bathrooms.

"INSTRUCTOR?" Fujin asked, her good eye sparkling knowing that the former knight had a secret crush on the instructor. Seifer didn't bother to answer the question and just sucked his teeth.

"If you like her you should ask her out ya know."

"IDIOT!" Fujin growled smacking the back of Rajin's head. Their best friend's crush on Quistis wasn't something openly discussed. Even though both of them knew his feelings it was obvious for them to notice since he was their best friend.

"Oww! If it makes you feel better she was checkin you out in the gym." Rubbing his sore head Rajin still wanted to talk about Quistis.

"I know, Hyne I wanna fuck her so bad.

"DATE?"

"Me ask her out? She hates my guts, even if she was on my defense after that whole sorceress shit."

"Well I guess you're going to be jerking off for the rest of your life." Fujin said. It was rare for the silver haired woman to say more than one word at a time. Chuckling at the guy's reaction she left Seifer's room. Even though the subject of Seifer having a crush wasn't openly discussed it was starting to get on her nerves how he never just asked her out. Seeing her close friend with random girl after girl for their entire time in Garden and when he finally returned just seemed pointless. Why have second best without trying to get the best?

"Raj I'm gonna talk to ya later…gotta figure some shit out." Rolling over in his bed, Rajin took the obvious hint and left.

* * *

Quistis Trepe was always gorgeous even when she was slightly bigger, sweaty and doing squats. Every day she would work out the Trepies would be somehow "working out" the same time she did and for some strange reason they would always be nearby.

"99…100." Taking a deep breath Quistis quietly walked away from her little fan club to the corner of the gym to do her stretches and wipe her sweaty face. All she could think about was getting into the shower and relaxing for the rest of the day.

The image of Seifer's taunt muscles working to their limits and the sweat dripping down his chest made her nipples harden. She was glad that she wore a lightly padded bra; nipples poking through her shirt were the last thing one of the Trepies needed to see. Speeding up her pace she jogged up the stairs to the top floor where her dorm was.

As soon as she stepped into her room her gym clothes were tossed around as she made her way to the shower.

"Seifer…" Quistis moaned feeling the water run down her body. Imagining that the water caressing her shoulders were Seifer's hands instead. Adjusting the shower head for just the right pressure she slid down the tub letting the water hit her clit.

"Hyne…" it was all she had for release anytime the urge hit her since she turned down every man that came on to her. She could never go out and buy a toy, just about everywhere she went people knew her name and face.

Quistis ran her hands across her body. Since going back to the gym she lost ten out of the thirty pounds, she liked the progress she was making. She was starting to look much like her old self just with more curves. Rubbing her firm breast her orgasm was almost there.

'_Why did she leave her door open? Doesn't she know one of those crazy ass Trepies might seal her panties?' _stepping inside all Seifer saw was her gym clothes scattered around her living area.

'_Don't touch them.' _Looking over at the loveseat where her panties were, he resisted the urge to sniff them.

"Seifer…" his eyes widened in shock hearing his name coming out of Quistis mouth it wasn't filled with annoyance or disappointment. Peeking into the bathroom door Seifer's jaw dropped. The object of his affection was lying in a tub with her legs spread apart letting the water hit her clit and pinching her dusty nipples.

'_I always imagined they were pink.' _Watching Quistis touching herself lost in a haze of pleasure thinking of him was enough to make him want to rush in and take her right there. Still lost in the moment Quistis turned her head and caught eyes with someone else, the man she was fantasizing about seconds ago.

"Quisty…Hyne. I…" for the second time in his life he was lost for words. Taking slow deep breaths Quistis slowly got up from the shower and turned off the water. She was strangely calm about the situation as she walked towards him. Seifer had never seen anything more beautiful in his life, Quistis wet, naked and standing right in front of him. Before he could make up an excuse for being in her room her lips were pressed against his.

'_I've got to be dreaming.'_ Taking advantage of the situation he deepened the kiss and wrapped his muscular arms around the naked woman. She felt perfect in his arms as his calloused hands ran up and down her back.

"Do you have any idea how long I wanted to do this?" Quistis asked in a breathy whisper, letting her warm breath tickle his neck. Pressing her hips against his she could feel his member bulging out of his jeans.

"Not as long as I have." Seifer answered taking off his tee shirt and picking her up by her round butt. Quistis let out an excited gasp, she rarely had sexual experiences when a man showed his strength and didn't treat her like a gentle flower.

"I love your ass." He groaned into her neck as he had her against the wall. Picking her up with one large arm Seifer used his other hand to play with her nipple while his mouth latched on to the other.

"Ahhh!" Quistis moaned running her fingers through his blond hair. Seifer nibbled and pinched her dusty peaks until he could feel her juices run down his abdomen.

"I wanna hear a lot more of that." He growled.

"Take me." pulling Seifer in for another kiss, the kiss was filled with passion and want. He could feel how much she wanted him on his abs and the hardness of her nipples pressed against him. Somehow they ended up on the bed and Seifer was hovering over her with nothing on but his white tube socks.

"Damn…" both blonds said at the same time looking at each other. No man ever looked at her like she was a real woman, a sexy one at that. Going in for another kiss, Seifer slid inside her wet folds. Starting off slow he grounded his hips so she could feel just how much he had to give her.

Wrapping her legs tighter around his waist Quistis pulled him closer inside making him groan.

"You're so fuckin' wet."

"Faster!" she moaned bucking her hips to emphasize her need for him.

"Quisty, when I'm finished with you won't be able to walk straight." Placing both her long creamy legs on his shoulders Seifer drove deep and fast, his thrust so hard it made the headboard hit the wall. He could feel Quistis's hands running up and down his back and in his hair, sending chills down his spine.

"I'm coming, Seifer!" she moaned spreading her legs so she could feel more of his thick cock inside her. He could feel his orgasm was coming too and kept going till he could feel her walls tighten around his shaft bringing them both to completion.

Sliding out of Quistis, Seifer rolled over pulling his lover close to him. Years he had dreamed of fucking the famed instructor Quistis Trepe, he never dreamed about after the sex. Holding her in his arms made him think about the future and having someone to share it with. It only took a few minutes before the couple dozed off to sleep, wrapped up in slate grey bed sheets.

"Geez." Seifer groaned waking up to the sun in his eyes. Quistis's bed was positioned right by the window and her blinds were up. Looking down at the woman pressed against him, he had to admit it did feel nice. She was using his bent arm as a pillow and his other arm was running up and down her arm.

Breathing in the scent of her strawberry and cream shampoo Seifer eased himself out of the warm bed, grabbed his boxers and went into the kitchen.

"I wonder if she can even cook?" he asked himself looking inside her refrigerator for something to eat. She didn't have much but she did have enough to make a decent breakfast.

The sizzle of the frying pan woke Quistis out of her dreamless sleep. Getting out of bed with a wobble she put on her pink satin robe and made her way into the kitchen. Seifer was leaning over the stove flipping omelets. There was something absolutely sexy about a person cooking half naked, especially when they had a body like a Greek god.

The former knight gave the instructor his signature smirk when he caught her looking at him. Being the perfect gentleman Seifer served her first, pouring her a glass of orange juice and handing her a plate.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." She was pleasantly surprised when she took a bite of the delicious food. She could feel his emerald eyes on her looking at her bed head. She never liked the way she looked in the morning her hair would be in all directions but she could see Seifer smiling at her from the corner of her eye.

"My mom taught me." he could see she was confused by the answer. They were pretty young when they were all at the orphanage and she was adopted before he was, she never knew about his adoptive parents. "My adoptive mother, I didn't live with them long but I did visit them often while at garden."

"So that's where you went every summer?"

"Except last summer. She said that I'd make a girl happy if I knew my way around the kitchen."

"I believe she was right."

"Instructor, are you complimenting me?" he teased giving her a genuine smile. When he wasn't scowling he was quite handsome, especially when he smiled.

"Maybe…don't let it go to your head."

"Watching you scarf the food down isn't helping." Looking down at her plate Quistis blushed, there was nothing left and she could go for another helping.

"Here" Grabbing the frying pan he slid another omelet onto her plate. At least when she ate most of it went into the right places. Who knew under that pink vest were D cups?

"No classes today?" Seifer asked.

"I don't do Friday classes." After a brief moment of silence she asked "Can you tell me about your parents?"

"No." her shoulders slumped in defeat. She hoped that he didn't think she meant to pry she just wanted to know more about the man sitting across from her.

"Not unless you let me take you out this weekend." Her eyes lit up with excitement, she never thought in a million years Seifer Almasy would show her this other side of him and she wanted to see more of it.

'_Maybe I won't always be lonely after all.' _

"I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is he?" Selphie asked bouncing up and down on Quistis's bed much to Rinoa's annoyance since she was sitting on it as well.

"I'm not telling you." Quistis answered pulling out more possible outfits out from her closet to wear for her date, along with clothes she didn't fit and needed to get rid of.

"He must be pretty special if you're taking this much time out to find an outfit." Rinoa chimed in.

"I just want to look nice tonight. Since I started working out, not everything fits anymore." Looking at yet another dress that was either too big or too small to fit.

"Since Garden is in Galbadia, we should take a car and go to Deling City. Quisty when was the last time we went shopping?" Selphie asked. The hyper young woman just could not keep still if she wasn't bouncing on the bed she was going through Quistis's clothes. "Can I have this?" holding up a peach colored cocktail dress that was too small for Quistis to wear anymore.

"Sure."

"Whoo hoo thanks!" Selphie cheered doing a quick dance with the dress.

"Quisty we can make a day of it. Go shopping, go to a trendy coffee shop and sip something cold with whip cream."

"I'd like that, besides I need some new everything." Looking at the clothes tossed neatly on her dresser. One pile was the clothes she could still wear the other was the one's she couldn't or had no idea why she bought it in the first place.

Five hours of retail bonding later the three woman watched people go by from the window of a coffee shop. Most people got over the initial shock of seeing the teens that saved the world from time compression but every once in awhile a person would stop them. When they came into the coffee shop the cashier gave them free drinks even though the three insisted to pay.

"Quisty you have balloon tits." Selphie playfully teased poking one of Quistis's breasts with her finger.

"I wish you could give me some." Rinoa said looking down at her much smaller chest.

"I wish I could give you some, I hate bra shopping they always tell me the wrong size." When the women went into a lingerie store the sales associate was off by a whole cup size when she measured Quistis.

"So wat's this guy's name?"

"I told you Selph, I'm not telling. When I feel its right I will tell you all about him maybe even have him meet you guys.

"Really! This guy better be cute with all this secrecy stuff going on."

Quistis just rolled her eyes and laughed, it was nice just to be around your friends and act like a normal teen, which wasn't common for SeeDs.

* * *

'_Makeup… check. Dress…check. Hair…check. Shoes and flip flops…defiantly check.' _Quistis checked herself out in the mirror. Her smoky eye shadow and pink lip gloss was perfect, along with her red satin cocktail dress and black peep toe heels. Wearing her hair in loose curls going down her back, she felt amazing as she looked. Grabbing her purse she gave herself another once over in the mirror.

'_I do clean up nice.' _ Before she could get lost in her good looks there was a soft knock at the door. Walking with ease in her four inch heels she opened the door. Edea gave her an hour long lesson on how to walk in heels after they returned from shopping and it paid off.

'_Wow.' _Her eyes gazed up and down Seifer's muscular form. He didn't wear his usual gray trench coat but instead opted for a black blazer with a collared shirt and jeans.

"Here" He said pulling out a bouquet of red roses from behind his back.

"For me?" pointing to herself as if there was someone else in the room.

"No, your just holding it for the other girl I'm taking out." He teased giving her a playful smile. Quistis was seeing a whole other side of Seifer, sweet and playful.

"I'm just surprised, that's all." Looking down at the flowers, she had gotten flowers plenty of times from her admirers but something about them coming from Seifer made them special. Walking back to her bedroom she put them in an empty vase on her vanity.

"We should go now." He mumbled looking down at his dress shoes, hoping to hide his blush; luckily for him Quistis didn't catch it. The mere closeness of the instructor made Seifer's stomach do flips.

After a short drive through Deling City they arrived at The Pit, the best barbeque restaurant in Deling City. It was small considering all the hype about it and sparsely decorated with all wood decors. Seifer made a reservation so they didn't have to wait hours to be seated with the long line outside.

"So what made you pick this place?" Quistis asked as he pulled out the chair for her. He had been the perfect gentleman the entire night, opening doors the whole nine yards.

"I take my mom here every mother's day."

"Seifer, I never would have thought of you as a mamma's boy." Sheepishly biting her plump lip, the image of the former knight pampering a sweet middle aged woman was both cute and sexy.

"I owe her at least that much. She put up with a lot of my crap."

The dinner was quite pleasant; Seifer was a decent conservationist and at times was shy. It was odd to see that side of him considering they already had sex. He got the milk without buying the cow so to speak.

"Where did you live before you came to Garden?"

"The suburbs of Dollet, it was nice but boring to live."

"What were your adoptive parents like?"

"My dad is a vet from the first war, strict and tough as nails. My mom was always real nice, taught me a lot."

"Wow."

"Nothing to wow about I was a pain in the ass."

"Can I wow about this grilled fish, it's amazing." Taking another bite from her plate. Every once in a while she would moan after taking a bite off her plate. With every moan and lick of her lips his member throbbed, Quistis had no idea the effect she had on him. Garden cafeteria didn't serve great food, it was edible but the only thing worth buying was the hotdogs.

"Yeah, they have great food." He managed to say feeling his throat going dry; taking a sip of his beer he felt some of the nervousness go away, if only for a second.

"Can I try some?" Quistis asked pointing to Seifer's pulled beef and collard greens. Pushing his plate towards her she poked her fork into his food. "Wow this is good!" he eyes focused on the barbecue sauce running down her bottom lip and her pink tongue catching it.

"Hyne…" he groaned, as much as he was enjoying the date he was ready to leave and be inside Quistis.

"Did you say something?"

"Desert?" he quickly answered.

Chocolate cake and a hidden erection later the couple was walking through the quiet streets of Deling City on their way back to Garden.

"You okay Seifer? You look uncomfortable?" Quistis said looking at her date paying more attention to his shoes than her. His jaw was set and he kept biting his lip.

"You have no idea." He could feel Quistis's arm on his shoulder partially using him to keep her balance in her heels to look in his face. The concerned look in her face stirred something inside; she only showed concern for Squall before now she worried about him. Before she could ask what was wrong Seifer pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and chaste but it was enough to help calm down his hormones if only for a moment. Maybe he had Munchausen's Syndrome torturing himself watching her eat anything that would drip down her full lips.

"I think we should head back to Garden."

"Oh." Quistis looked down at her now throbbing feet sad about the date ending. It was rare when she actually enjoyed a night out with a man. Seifer wanted to keep the date going but his hormones and nervousness was driving him insane. His mind didn't know whether to rent a hotel room or just stare at her like a love struck idiot. It was a long walk back to the car, with Quistis refusing to put on her slippers since she liked the way he was staring at her legs.

"Take off those fucking shoes." Before she could retort he picked her up and pulled off the painful shoes carrying her on his shoulders.

"Put me down!" she tried to sound serious but she couldn't hold back the giggles coming out.

"You can't walk without any shoes." He replied.

"I have slippers in my bag." She could hear him digging in her purse and pulling out a pair of black thong flip flops. She felt her slippers going on her feet. "Can you put me down?"

"Sure." Gracefully putting her down on the ground, right in front of the car he rented.

The walk to the dorms was quick and uncomfortably quiet. Seifer was trying to think of anything that would bring down his erection and Quistis was trying to think of an eloquent way to say she wanted to see him again.

'_Don't say anything stupid Seifer.'_

"I want to fuck you so bad." He blurted, that was meant to be said in his head not out loud. Surprisingly Quistis didn't punch him in the nose; just blushed and turned her head.

"How about we go to your room then?" she said seductively, failing to hide her blush. Quistis wasn't used to being sexy or being around a man who made her feel like a woman.

"Let me go freshen up." Quistis excused herself to the bathroom. She was surprised to see the Seifer kept his room neat and that his bathroom curtain was a map of Gaia. Seifer busied himself with poring himself a shot of vodka to calm down his nerves.

'_Seif, man up you've been having sex since you were fifteen…grow some balls.'_

'_I want more than sex. I want that all that sappy shit too.' _The realization that he wanted a relationship with Quistis calmed his nerves. But another question reared its ugly is would the perfect instructor would want to be with him the failed knight?

"Are you okay?" she asked as she left the bathroom. Looking at her face he noticed she removed her makeup.

"I'm fine. Why you ask?"

"It looks like something's bothering you."

"Something is bothering me." Taking another shot he continued. "Where are we headed?"

"Where do you want us to go?" she asked nervously.

"I'm asking you. I want you… all of you." It only took him two steps with his long legs to be in her face holding her hand in his.

"I'd like that." She whispered. Quistis felt a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth then going down her neck to her shoulder.

"I want you in that bed with no dress on." Seifer whispered in her ear, making her giggle prettily and scamper off to his bed. Something about Quistis obeying his command stirred something in him to show her he was man enough for her.

His former instructor was lying on his bed in a black lacy bra and matching boy short set, her intense blue eyes watching him toss away his clothes leaving him only in his boxers and socks.

Each kiss was intense and passionate, Seifer could have sworn that he died and went to heaven. Quistis fit perfectly under him, her smooth skin pressed against his hard muscles, soft moist lips against his. Eventually boxers and panties were tossed aside, Seifer rolled them over so that Quistis was on top.

"Ride me." He ordered. Bucking his hips against her womanhood, she moaned at the sensation.

"I never did that before."

"Instructor, just try it." Pulling her down for a kiss, his large hands caressed her backside. Straightening up Quistis slid over Seifer's member, the new sensation being filled by him and feeling in control of Balamb's resident bad boy.

"Hyne…" Seifer moaned when she rocked her hips against him, he could feel her becoming used to the new position and moving harder and faster. Quistis was a sight to see, breast bouncing, since they slipped out her bra, and her skin was flushed and saying his name when he hit her spot. "See you're already good at it." He teased the signature smirk on his face was gone when rocked her hips harder and played with this erect nipples.

"What am I going to do with you Seifer?"

* * *

Please review, pretty please with cherries on top?


End file.
